The present invention is directed toward a carrier for a jackhammer or the like and more particularly, toward a carrier which may be mounted to a portion of the tongue of a trailer mounted air compressor.
Transporting a jackhammer from one location to another location as it is needed can be a strenuous and awkward task. That is, because of its size, weight, and bulkiness, one cannot easily store and secure a jackhammer for transportation. Furthermore, because the jackhammer may be needed frequently at a work site, it is necessary for it to be readily accessible to the worker without having to waste time and effort trying to remove it from its stored position.
There are several methods that are currently being used to transport jackhammers. For example, a worker may haul the jackhammer onto the bed of a truck. Also, the jackhammer may be fastened or otherwise tied to other equipment. A problem with laying the jackhammer on the bed of a truck is that it may not be held securely in place while it is being transported. As a result, damage may occur to the jackhammer. Also, because of the bulkiness of the jackhammer, it may not be easy to remove. Alternatively, the jackhammer may be held so securely when it is fastened to other equipment that it may become difficult to remove the jackhammer quickly and easily. Furthermore, releasing and removing the jackhammer may be time-consuming and require a great deal of effort.
In light of the current methods for transporting jackhammers, there is a need for a convenient and safe way to transport jackhammers. To Applicant's knowledge, no one has proposed an arrangement specifically designed to transport jackhammers.